Warmth
by TheYuriPrince
Summary: Ymir is about start her senior year at Rose High. This year determines whether or not she can graduate. With that in mind, she tries her best so she can finally get of the wretched place. But, how will one bus ride change her entire view of school? Follow Ymir as she experiences all the hardships of a high school student, while unknowingly falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Is This Seat Taken?

 **A/N** : So, I've noticed that in all of the many fanfictions that I've read, the author always does at least one of these little note things. Well, please note that this is my first fanfiction. I've never really had the right motivation to start my own. Not until I came across the author CanaanAlphardForever, whose work I've read 90% of. They're like the god of Yumikuri fanfiction, so I'd like to be the apprentice. Maybe I'll write 50 Yumikuri stories, as my goal. Who knows? But, I hope you enjoy my first one.

* * *

Ymir was running late for school. Though, that wasn't something out of the ordinary. It's just that she forgot. That's all. But in all seriousness, this was bad. Throughout her freshman, sophomore, and junior year, she had multiple tardies. Multiple couldn't even begin to describe how many times she had been late. Her first period teachers didn't even call out her name for attendance anymore because ten minutes before the bell everyday came the husky sounding voice of, "I'm here." She honestly didn't care about being late. At least she showed up in the first place. But, Principal Pixis didn't see it the way she did.

 _She had been called down to the office for the hundredth time that week. She was so used to be here that she had her own personal seat. As she sat looking around the familiar surroundings, Pixis finally evoked her from her thoughts. "Ymir. I hope you know why you are here. If not, allow me to fill you in." He said, looking directly her the brunette. She stared right back, being one not easily intimidated by old authority figures such as him. Or anyone else for that matter. She was freaking Ymir._

 _"You're here in my office once again because of your tardiness. This is an issue, and will not be tolerated. If you wish to repeat the same year over again, be my guest. It doesn't affect me." He leaned back in his seat, his expression laced with an unreadable emotion. "But, let me assure you that there shouldn't be a reason you end up repeating. You're one of this school's brightest students, Ymir. Your grades are excellent, and you're very close behind our genius, Armin Arlert." He sighed, returning his face to display his usual menacing one. Any sign of the one before was gone. With a crease in his brow, he straightened._

 _"But, your tardiness_ _ **will**_ _bring you down. Now. Moving on, I have a task for you." Ymir stretched out her rather long legs as she waited for the old guy to speak. For once, she really had nothing to say. She was never really fond of school, but she decided to listen. She'd be damned if she ended up repeating for such a stupid reason._

 _"This will be your final chance to make up for all your unexcused tardies. Come to school everyday from this day forward on time. If you screw up even once, you can say goodbye to graduating with your friends." Ymir visibly frowned. This was complete bullshit. And, it wasn't anybody's_ _fault but her own. "Fine. Have it your way. But just so you know, I'm not failing. I will not stay in this hellhole longer than I have to." And with that, Ymir stormed off._

That was only a few months ago. Every since that day, Ymir made it to school on time. Even if it was only by a few seconds. But now, she could mess up her record. She finished the rest of her junior year with no tardies, but her senior year could ruin her. How could she forget that today was her first day?

"Shit." She muttered as she looked towards her clock. It read exactly 7:10, and school started at 7:30. Walking to school wouldn't be an option, since it took her about 15 minutes to get there on foot. She would have to take the bus, which could get her there in about 7 minutes. Give or take a few, but she didn't have a few to give. She groaned at the thought of riding the bus. _"All those annoying people.."_ She shook the thought from her head as she hurriedly rushed to get dressed.

Rose High had a standard dress code policy, which was to wear whatever you wanted. As long as it wasn't crude or insensitive. Ymir liked to play dangerously close to the line sometimes, but never crossed over. She decided that she'd settle for a black muscle tank top with the words "Parental Advisory Explicit Content" in bold lettering, a pair of black ripped jeans, and some basic maroon colored Vans. The strings of the shoes were black of course.

She rushed out of her apartment in record time, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She checked her phone for the time, 7:18. She thanked whatever deity out there that she had showered the previous night as she rushed to get to the bus stop. It was right around the corner from her apartment building, so it didn't take her long to get there.

"Fuck me." Ymir tiredly breathed out. "I made it." She rushed to get in the line, which was steadily starting to disappear as people got into the bus. She noticed that there weren't many people in it to begin with. A couple of guys in business suits, and a small blonde girl behind her. The small girl was minding her own as she idly played with the tips of her two pointer fingers. _"She's kinda cute."_ Ymir thought to herself, as she looked at the girl from the side. She must've started staring, because the girl looked towards her.

The small, blonde girl smiled up at her, and Ymir sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. _"How could you get caught staring, dumbass?!"_ Ymir chided herself, as she was not one to easily get caught. While Ymir was staring she noticed that the girl wore nothing more than a simple blue dress that came a few inches above her knees, with a medium sized bow in the middle of it. The dress matched the color of her eyes, while the bow and the collar of it were a much darker blue. She wore a grey cardigan on top of it, along with some white knee high socks to cover up most of her legs. The shoes she had on were some white flats with little bows on them as well. Altogether, Ymir thought the unknown girl was more than cute. She was freaking gorgeous!

 _"A princess?"_ She thought, trying to figure out what the girl reminded her of. _"Nah. That's not right."_ She shook her head, not paying attention the line. Then, that's when she heard it. A voice. A faint one, but still a voice nonetheless. It was coming from the girl. "Um, miss? Could you board the bus, please? I could be late for school if you don't hurry.." The blonde girl shyly spoke, as if she thought she wasn't supposed to be. That's when it came to Ymir. The girl was a "...goddess." She spoke the last word out loud, only confusing the shy girl more. But, a faint blush came across her cheeks. "Oh, shit." Ymir mumbled to herself, not knowing which one was worse. She hadn't meant to call the small blonde that out loud, and she was stopping her from getting on the bus too. She thought it was best not to mention either one of those, as she finally got onto the bus.

She paid the amount to ride, and she went to look for a seat. There were a lot more people on the bus than she thought there would be. None of the inhabitants of the bus occupied the poles though. "Lazy fuckers." She muttered, but she was no better. She saw that there was only one seat left, and it was hers. "Lucky me." She started to sit, but thought about the girl that was behind her. The one that was making her way down the aisle right this moment. _"I can have this seat all to myself. Ignore her, Ymir. Your resolve is not that weak."_ Ymir thought, but she couldn't do it. She called the small girl over, as she noticed some of the guys in business suits were leering at her. The girl gladly made her way over.

"You can.. You know." Ymir struggled with her words, as she pointed at the empty seat. The girl was looking at her quizzically, but then a small frown came across her face. "Where would you sit then?" The girl asked, with large, curious, blue eyes. Ymir looked down, not being able to look directly at the girl. She doubts she'd be able to even speak if she did that. "Um. I wouldn't actually.. I'd just be using one of those poles." Ymir pointed, as she went to grab one. But, something stopped her. A hand, a small one. "I can't possibly have you do that..." The girl shyly held onto Ymir's arm, determination on her face. "Then, what do you think we should do blondie?" Ymir asked, starting to get her confidence back. It took the girl a minute to get out, but she definitely said it. "You can take the seat, and if you don't mind... I'll seat on your lap. But, only if you don't mind!" The girl nervously added the last words, trying not to upset the freckled girl.

Ymir looked at her, as she finally let go of her arm. She started playing with the tips of her fingers again, as she waited for her reply. _"Must be out of habit."_ Ymir thought, looking at the girl's fingers. But, she shrugged and walked past the girl. The blonde visibly saddened, thinking that she made the stranger upset. But to her surprise, the stranger sat down and pulled her along too.

The small girl turned completely red when she found herself in the lap of the attractive stranger. This was way more embarrassing than she could have imagined. She was surprised once more when the stranger spoke. "The name's Ymir by the way. What's yours?" The small girl smiled, happy to see that the freckled girl named Ymir was willing to speak to her. "My name is Krista. Krista Lenz. Pleased to meet you, Ymir." The freckled girl nodded, wrapping her arms around Krista to keep her from falling off. She thought she was being too forward, but smiled slightly as the blonde leaned into her embrace. She was so glad the girl couldn't see her smiling dorkily to herself.

For the first time in awhile, Ymir felt warm.

* * *

Reviews are totally welcome. It'll help quite a bit. If a few people like this, I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That's You?!

 **A/N** : So, I really enjoyed writing the first chapter of Warmth. Posting it felt amazing, and I decided to do it again. I'd like to give a special thanks to Muddkippz for taking the time out to comment. Your suggestion really helped. Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 2 of Warmth.

* * *

The bus ride to school was the quietest Ymir had ever been. She had a goddess literally on her lap. Though through determination, she found out a few things about the small girl. Her name was Krista Lenz, she was 17, and a senior at Rose High. That's right. Rose High. _How come I've never seen her before?_ The thought ran its course inside Ymir's head the majority of the ride. Before she knew it, the bus had made it to their destination, and she alerted Krista. "Let's go, short stuff." Before she knew it, she was hightailing it off the bus with Krista's hand in hers. The small girl didn't seem to mind, as she ran alongside Ymir.

"What class do you have for first period?" Ymir asked, looking over at the blonde to see whether or not she was moving too fast. The girl was doing just fine. Actually, she was keeping up with her. "Um, I have Levi-sensei. How about you?" Krista asked, noting that the freckled girl seemed pretty athletic. "Oh. I can feel your pain from here." Ymir laughed, puzzling the small girl. She further explained what she meant. "Levi-sensei's good at what he does, but if you get on his bad side...look out." That seemed to frighten Krista, as she suddenly got a tighter hold on Ymir's hand.

Ymir needed to say something to calm her down. "Um, K-Krista." Ymir looked anywhere but down at the small blonde. _Plus, when did she start stuttering? "_ It's not like you have anything to worry about.. I'm sure you're a model student." Ymir whispered the last part even quieter than the first, but Krista seemed to hear the tall girl. That's when a large megawatt smile appeared on her face. "What did you say, Ymir? I couldn't quite hear you. Could you repeat yourself?" Krista seemed rather amused, now that the tables had turned. As she looked up at Ymir, she noticed that the girl's freckles were kind of red. "Hold on a second. Are you blushing?" Before she could have any more time to pick on the tall girl, she was being dragged into a classroom.

"I kinda do hope you feel the wrath of Levi-sensei." Ymir teased, starting to regain her ability to speak. "But, I'll be in Hanji-sensei's class next door. Maybe if you wanna eat lunch together or something, we could meet up outside before leaving?" Ymir looked down at the small girl nervously. _Why was she even nervous in the first place?_ Krista laughed, and that was like music to Ymir's ears. "Wait. Why are you laughing?" Ymir was slightly confused. Was that a no? Was that her way of turning her down gently or something? "Hurry up and get to your class before you're late. I won't be held responsible if you are." Krista smiled, waving her out. "We'll have plenty of time to talk at lunch. Now, go." Ymir didn't even realize what that really meant, as she rushed to get to class. As she hurried inside the room, she checked the time. It read 7:29, and she sighed in relief.

"And she's safe!" Ymir heard from the far corner of the room as she searched to see who the voice belonged to. It was none other than her best bud, Sasha Braus. With her arms spread out wide in the safe position, she looked ridiculous. But, this was Sasha after all. She always looked ridiculous.

Ymir made her way over to her seat in the back of the classroom, where Sasha excitedly bounced with anticipation. She had many questions for her friend, as a devilish smirk came across her face. "So, 'Mir. Any particular reason why you were almost late today?" Being friends with Ymir since freshmen year, she knew about her tardy situation. She also noticed that Ymir was only ever close to being late when something held her up. _What was it this time?_ She wondered, watching the freckled girl get settled into her desk.

Ymir thought about what options she had in this situation. _I could lie to her, and say the traffic was bad this morning.. Nah. She wouldn't believe that. She can probably see past most lies I come up with._ Ymir groaned internally, dreading what was to come next. _If I tell her that I woke up late, I have to tell her about the bus ride as well. Then she'll find out about Krista, and only the goddesses out there know how long she'll mock me about it._ "Here goes nothing…" she muttered quietly, preparing herself for all she was about to say. "You listenin', Sash?" Sasha attentively nodded her head, an amused smile now taking its place on her face.

"So, I woke up late forgetting today was the start of our senior year." Sasha nodded understandingly, pulling a bag of chips from her backpack. Ymir ignored it, continuing on with her story. "So today, I had to ride the bus. Which, you know I hate." Sasha chuckled, with a mouth full of chips. "Of course I know." She replied, though it was not as clear as she intended. "Anyway, at the bus stop, I met this small, blonde girl. Well, it was more like, I stopped her from getting on the bus." Sasha's attention suddenly perked at this information. "I get on the bus, and there's only one seat left. Right? So, I was going to keep the seat to myself. But, Sasha. Dude, I couldn't ignore her."

Sasha noticed the story was getting good, so she pulled some candy out of her backpack as well. "So, like the nice person that I'm not, I offered her my seat. Weird, right?" The other girl nodded vigorously, on the edge of her seat. "She thought it was a nice gesture, but was upset that I wouldn't have a seat. So I asked her what she thought we should do. You'd never believe what she said." Sasha watched the freckled girl with excitement, wondering how her friend's story would end.

"She freaking asked to sit on my lap. This goddess-like girl asking to sit on me. Of course I said yes." The usually confident, freckled girl was now blushing. She couldn't let Sasha see, otherwise she'd never hear the end of it. So, she casually put her hand on top of her mouth, while her elbow rested on the desk. If anything, she looked really bored. That's good.

When she thought she had cooled off enough, she leaned back in her seat. "So, the whole bus ride I had her on my lap. And when we arrived at school, we ran to class together. Plus, we may or may not have been holding hands. I can't recall the last part." Ymir feigned ignorance, not having time for the enormous list of questions that Sasha had probably compiled by now. "She's in Levi-sensei's class next door." Ymir pointed to her right, indicating where the room was.

"Woah. That was better than I expected. I've taught you well, my apprentice." Sasha said dramatically, clapping her hands. She had multiple crumbs over her face from the chips she ate. "That's not all, Sasha. I asked her to meet after class, so that we could eat lunch together." The other girl seemed pleasantly surprised. "Did she say yes?" Ymir thought back her conversation with the small blonde. _"Hurry up and get to your class before you're late. I won't be held responsible if you are. We'll have plenty of time to talk at lunch. Now, go."_ Ymir suddenly started laughing, feeling stupid for not having noticed it earlier.

"Uh, something funny?" Sasha asked, drinking a soda she had in her backpack as well. "She said yes. I didn't even notice until now." The freckled girl was ashamed at her own foolishness. "Oh, shit. She said yes. What the fuck are we even going to talk about?" Ymir was starting to panic, and it wasn't even lunch time. "Ymir. My novice. There is still much I need to teach you." Sasha was back to her dramatic tone once again.

"What could you possibly teach me, dipshit? If anything, I should be teaching you. You still haven't even talked to Scarfy over there." Ymir pointed to a girl with a stoic expression, who sat in the front of the classroom. She was minding her own business, quietly reading a book as she waited for Hanji-sensei to arrive. All of a sudden, Sasha was almost as red as the girl's scarf. "She's a work of art, Ymir." Ymir realized that the girl was actually being sincere for once. "A work of art that I want to unwrap and put up against the wall." The freckled girl then rolled her eyes. "I knew it was coming." Sasha cocked her eyebrow, looking in the direction of the scarfed girl. "She could be coming too, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Ymir to gag. "Sasha. Shut up, and eat your food for crying out loud." This was when the other girl brought out the big guns. "Stop calling out my name. I'd rather her do it. That's one. She can be my food any day of the week if that means I get to eat her. That's two. You can be sure that she'll be crying out loud once I go to work on her. That's three. Three strikes, I'm out!"

Ymir couldn't help but to laugh at her friend's stupidity. "You can say all this to me, but you can't ask her to hang out? My friend, you're a lost cause. You'd better ask her out before someone else does." Their little conversation finally came to an end as Hanji Zoe, the teacher, made herself present. "Gooood morning class! I hope you're ready to learn. I certainly am!" Hanji was one of the stranger teachers, but that's what made her fun. Ymir looked at the clock. After this class, she would get to see Krista again. Was she excited? Was she nervous? She had no idea.

* * *

Lunch time came around faster than any of them expected. The moment the bell rung dismissing them, Ymir was already making her way out the door. "Wait up, Ymir!" Sasha yelled, chasing after the tall girl. "You were totally trying to ditch me for this girl, weren't you?" Sasha asked, after catching up with Ymir. The freckled girl sheepishly smiled at her friend. "Sorry Sash. I didn't know if you wanted to come or not." The other girl rolled her eyes. "Of course I wanted to come. I can't wait to see you make a fool of yourself." Ymir hit the girl in her arm, causing her to groan out. "Okay, okay. Sheesh. Who even is this girl anyway?" Sasha was curious to see what girl had caught Ymir's attention.

They waited outside Levi-sensei's class for a good two minutes. That's when the small, blonde girl finally made her way out of the classroom. "Sorry that I'm a bit late, Ymir. I had a question about something, and had to stay behind for a bit." Ymir waved it off, nonchalantly. "It's fine, Krista. I'm just glad that you're here. N-Not that I was upset while you were gone! Unless, you wanted me to be." Ymir audibly groaned at her rambling. But Sasha was conflicted. Any other day she would be dying from laughter at Ymir's expense, but this time was different. "Ymir. Is this the girl you were talking about earlier?" The freckled girl slowly, but surely nodded her head. "Y-Yeah. Why?" The other girl looked from Krista, to Ymir.

"Ymir… That's the Goddess of Rose High. She's like the most popular girl in the school.. How did you not know?" Ymir turned her head towards Krista. "Is that true?" Krista shyly nodded her head, her cheeks tinged with a dark red. "No wonder I've never seen you here before. You're probably always surrounded." Krista nodded once again, having been quiet since her alias was revealed.

 _What have I gotten myself into..?_ Ymir smiled, knowing that she was probably going to have more fun than she'd had in awhile.

* * *

Leave reviews, if you want to. The next chapter will probably be up in a couple of days, if that's what people want.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who's Hungry?

 **A/N** : So. Do people like the story so far? I'm kind of clueless in the direction that I'm going to take the story, but that's what makes it all the more fun to write. Also, I might post chapters every other day or week depending on school. But anyway. Enough about me. Enjoy Chapter 3, you guys!

* * *

"Shall we get get going then or what?" Ymir questioned, once she noticed the awkward silence circulating around them. _Is it just me, or are things sort of tense right now?_ Ymir looked at the girls on each of her sides. Krista was on her left, while Sasha took the right. _I guess I have to be the bridge that bonds them together... Or some shit like that._ "So, Krista." The small girl looked up at Ymir, questioningly. "Even though you're popular and all, you must have someone you like to spend most of your time with." As Krista steadily watched her, she thought she might've said something wrong. So, she started to explain herself.

"I mean, like a friend. Not someone you like or anything. But, you can like other people if you want. As friends..." Ymir shifted nervously as the blonde continued to watch her carefully. "T-Take Sasha for example. She's my best bud or whatever. Do you have someone like that?" This time, there was no more awkward silence. There was laughter being emitted from both of the girls. "Wait. Why are you guys laughing?" Ymir glared at Sasha, but couldn't stay mad for long. As she heard the angelic laughter of the small girl beside her, a smile made its way across her face. The blonde's laughter finally came to a stop, but there was a slight giggle every now and then.

"Yes. I do have a best friend, as some would say." Krista tossed an amused smile towards the freckled girl, and Ymir felt her cheeks flare lightly. The small blonde noticed, but she decided not to say anything for now. "She'll be sitting with us today, if you don't mind?" Ymir shook her head casually, rubbing the back of her neck. "We don't mind, Sasha? Do we?" Sasha just smiled, beckoning the two girls along. "Let's go already. We can't keep her waiting." And with that, Sasha began leading the way, leaving the tall mass of awkward and the twin of beauty slightly behind.

* * *

The group of three finally made it to the cafeteria. Ymir and Sasha were on their way to their usual table, which was noted as the "Loser Zone". Anyone who was different in the slightest, or didn't meet the expectations of the popular kids sat there. It was one of the biggest tables in the cafeteria, in the far corner. In Ymir's opinion, it was pretty cool. It wasn't crowded, and most of the people who usually sat at it were cool. But, Krista stopped them in their tracks. "Where are you guys going?" The small girl asked with concern. She had heard of the table, but didn't think that her newfound friends sat anywhere near it. Anyone who sat at that table were at risk of feeling the humiliation and wrath of the Rose High quarterback, Reiner Braun. Krista honestly thought he was an ass, and that's saying something. Though she empathized with the students Reiner bothered, she felt that she had received the worst end of the stick.

"I thought you were sitting with us." Krista said, before grabbing both of their hands. "We sit over here." The small girl smiled brightly as she lead them to a small table in the middle of the cafeteria. "Woah. I never thought that one day, a girl like me could sit here." Sasha said dramatically, covering her eyes. This caused Ymir to flick her on her forehead. "Shut up, you dweeb. It's just a table." That's what the freckled girl said, but she felt completely opposite of it. _This is where all the most popular people sit... I can't believe I get to sit with Krista. Nothing could ruin today in my opinion. My whole life is made._ The tall girl beamed, as she, Sasha, and Krista took their seats at the table. It was a small, square table with two seats on each side. Krista sat on one side, while the duo took the other side.

Ymir fiddled with her fingers, daring herself to look up. Across from her, was the whole reason she was here anyway. Slowly, she tilted her head up, only to be surprised by the big, blue eyes staring directly at her. "Do I make you nervous, Ymir?" The small blonde carefully watched the features of the other girl's face, the hint of a smirk on her own face. Ymir noticed this, and felt a challenge being issued. _And she was not about to lose._

"What do you mean by nervous?" Ymir asked, cocking her eyebrow. _Why am I always the third wheel with these two?_ Sasha wondered, as she went to go get some food. "You know what I mean. I bet you can't even look me in my eyes." The blonde said, amused by the whole situation. Ymir knew the girl was partially right, but this didn't mean she was willing to back down. So, she suggested the only thing that she could think of. "Wanna have a staring contest?" The small girl's eyes widened at first, but then she smiled gleefully. "You're on."

While the two girls went head to head at the table, something eventful was happening in the line as well. Sasha was usually first in line to get the good stuff, but today she was a little late because of Ymir. It's not that she minded, but she hoped that they wouldn't run out of the little parfait things. As she made her way up in the line, she finally arrived at her destination. There was one parfait left, and it was hers. "Lucky..!" She quietly cheered, reaching out to get it. Upon getting it, she heard someone a few people behind her sigh. "Maybe next time.." The person sounded familiar to Sasha, and she turned around to see who it was. "M-Mikasa?!" Sasha exclaimed, not knowing that she would see her crush of three years. What was more surprising was that she was the one upset.

"Who's asking?" The girl in the scarf questioned, her face void of any emotion. Her voice was the only indication that she was slightly upset. Sasha payed for her food, before stepping out of line. She waited on Mikasa, nervously alternating between her two feet. Once the other girl payed for her food, she made her way over to Sasha. She didn't say anything, but Sasha already knew what she wanted to say. So, she got rid of the awkward silence. "S-So I noticed that, you um..uh." Sasha struggled to get her words out, as the quiet girl watched her curiously. She took a deep breath, and calmed herself. _You can do this, Sasha_! "I..I want you to have this, Mikasa." Her words got quieter as she spoke, which was weird for the usually energetic girl. But, here she was. Holding out the last parfait, for the girl she admired deeply.

Mikasa was clueless of what to do. Of course she wanted the parfait, but she couldn't just take it from the girl. "Are you sure about that?" She asked unsurely, but clearly. Sasha quickly nodded, still holding it out towards the girl. "Please take it! It would make me really happy." Though her face showed embarrassment, her voice was her true representation as well. It always got the best of her. So, she ended up proudly offering the food. Mikasa pulled her scarf down slightly, and smiled at the girl. She grabbed ahold of the parfait, lightly touching Sasha's hand for longer than necessary. "Thank you, Sasha."

Sasha made the goofiest face known to man, as she watched the girl walk away from her. _Wait a minute. My name's Sasha.. How did she know my name?!_ She ended up settling for asking her later though. If she ever got the chance to speak to her again.. Making her way towards the table her friends were seated at, there was someone else that had arrived. _Krista's best friend must have finally made it. I wonder if she's any cool or not?_

"Why do you look so upset, Ymir? Did Krista get the best of you or something?" These were Sasha's first words as she made it to the table. She sat her food down, looking over at her friend. Ymir had her eyebrows slightly creased, a sign that she was wrong or defeated. She didn't let it happen often, but when it did happen, the other girl thought it was hilarious. This caused Krista to giggle, and the freckled girl beside her to flick her forehead again. "Ouch, Ymir. That hurts, you know?" The girl sat down, still not having looked in front of her. "Sooo, Krista! Who's your friend..?"

Sasha finally looked up, and was stunned to see none other than a familiar scarfed girl. "W-What are you d-doing here, Mikasa?" Krista smiled, Mikasa smirked behind her scarf, and Ymir burst out laughing.

"It seems like you already know each other.. But, meet my best friend, Mikasa. Mikasa? That's Sasha, Ymir's best friend." Sasha waved nervously, looking at her tall, freckled companion. "Ymir?" Sasha whispered to her friend, not wanting the other members of the table to overhear. "What is it, Sash?" But, Ymir already had a feeling about what she was going to say. And, she couldn't agree more. The tall, freckled mass and the forever hungry maiden looked at the other two girls across the table, busy talking about something they couldn't hear either.

" _We're screwed_." They synced, sighing into the carefree air surrounding them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth Or Truth?

A/N: So, I think that I want to set a goal for this story. Whether it be the amount of words, or the number of chapters. To the people that are reading, I know my chapters aren't that long, but are they efficient enough? I'm not an experienced writer like most people, but I do try my best. But, anyway. Here's Chapter 4 of Warmth. Remember to review, you guys!

* * *

The atmosphere of the cafeteria was something that could only be described as… tranquil. It wasn't exactly quiet, but it was calming to the four sitting at the table. Krista was busy trying to distract her friend from embarrassing her, whilst Ymir and her companion listened amusedly. Little did they know that the same fate was in store for them.

"Mikasaaa. Don't tell them things like that." Krista whined, which was uncharacteristic for the usually composed goddess. Ymir honestly thought it was an adorable sight. _But, who wouldn't?_ She convinced herself, as she thought of the small girl who brought a smile to her usually intimidating features. Mikasa on the other hand was steadily smirking behind her scarf. She was having the time of her life. "Things like what? That you wet the bed until you were 12? Or that you had a crush on Ruby Rose when you were younger?" Ymir could practically see Krista melting on the spot. She had to do something to help her. She knew that she wouldn't like it, if the roles were reversed. But she didn't know that it just wasn't her turn yet.

"Oh, that's not that bad." Ymir comforted, chuckling slightly. "Sasha had a major crush on the green girl from Kim Possible when she was younger. At least you admired a real person." Ymir offered, while getting smacked upside her head. "Ymir! That was top-secret information. Now they both know…" Sasha wilted, putting her head down on the table. Mikasa pulled her scarf down slightly, sporting the largest smile they had ever seen on the girl. "You thought Shego was kinda hot too?" Sasha instantly perked back up, amazed at how truly awesome the girl in front of her was. "Are you serious? You thought so too? Dude. This seriously was fate or something." As Sasha continued to swoon, Ymir was busy rubbing her sore head.

"Oh, great. And then there were two weirdos ." She groaned, feeling quite sorry for herself. Though as she looked up, she could tell that there was someone else looking at her. It was the small blonde, and she was...smiling. It's not like she didn't do it often. _But this one seems different from the other one. And she's directing it at me. Did she not like what I did for her? Should I had done something else?_ Just as these thoughts eased inside the crack of Ymir's mind, Krista shyly spoke up.

"T-Thank you, Ymir." The blonde almost whispered to the freckled girl in front of her. Luckily, Ymir could read lips from all the times she and Sasha were separated in class. But nonetheless, she grinned at the girl. That was until she heard the voice of her friend. "Ymir. That wasn't very nice of you to do that to me, so now it's your turn to succumb from embarrassment." Sasha quietly stood up, and made her way over to Krista. Ymir smirked, watching Sasha without a care. _There's nothing she could tell them that could embarrass me. Shit. I probably would've told them myself sooner or later._ Sasha gently put her hand against Krista's ear, concealing what her lips would soon say.

"You know, Ymir probably has some anime character on her drawers today, right? She's super into that stuff. Assault on Deities or somethin' is her favorite. So, I'm betting she has some female character from it on." Sasha giggled quietly, while Krista looked on in awe. "She has anime characters on her dresser drawers? That's so cute!" The small girl squealed, and Sasha was confused. "That's not what I meant. I meant, her drawers. Drawers? These!" Sasha said pulling up her shirt, starting to unbutton her jeans. "Sasha, wait a second." Mikasa called out, pulling the girl towards her.

"I think what Sasha meant was underwear. Apparently, she has some sort of… _drawl_." The scarfed girl said with a hint of amusement as she laughed. Sasha was enthralled by the sheer sound of her voice. Still holding up her shirt, she looked down at Mikasa. "You should forget about that. It kind of just slipped out. So, anywayyy." As the girl standing tried to change the subject, the scarfed individual holding her finished buttoning her pants back. "First of all, you shouldn't undress in the middle of a cafeteria. Why were you trying to show us your underwear anyway?" Sasha sheepishly rubbed her neck, looking everywhere but the people keeping her company.

"Well… I sort of told Krista that Ymir has anime characters on her underwear." This only amused Mikasa furthermore. "Oh really? Is that true, Ymir?" _Okayyy. Maybe she did have something embarrassing on me. But, they're really comfortable and stylish! At least, I think so. Why would she even tell Krista about my underwear?! That dipshit. But, how do I get out of this situation..?_ "Um. What even is this anime stuff you speak of? Or underwear..?" _Wait a minute. That doesn't sound right…_ "Ymir. Do you not have on underwear?" Krista asked, completely red. "Of course, I do! They have have my favorite girl from Assault on Deities, Pastia Deiss. I mean, they're red. Plain red.." Ymir nervously chuckled, looking away. Meanwhile, Krista's bright flare had settled down, and was replaced with a teasing grin.

While all of this was entertaining for the scarfed girl, she continued to tease the girl in front of her. "Second of all, you're not getting off that easy." Ymir smirked, her mind immediately going elsewhere at the statement. "That's what she said." Ymir had regained her composure, somewhat. At that, the inhabitants of the table laughed, except for Krista. Looking back at the girl, Ymir noticed that she was as red as a rose. Again. _She's too innocent for her own good._ Ymir bit her lip, thinking that Krista being around her and Sasha would soon taint that innocence.

"Third of all, maybe it was a good thing you let me have your parfait." Mikasa said, as she poked Sasha's stomach teasingly. "Hey miss. Can you not see the bountiful abs on my front? No? Have a closer look." Saying this, Sasha moved forward pushing her uncovered stomach in Mikasa's direction. "Ugh. Get awayyy!" Mikasa yelled, trying to keep a smile off of her face. But, the smile would soon be leaving anyway.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, until someone had to ruin it. Making his way over to the already filled table was Reiner Braun. Being Rose High's quarterback, he was pretty popular. But, he was a complete ass. The only reason people talked to him was because of his ranking. He placed only third to Krista's number one, and Mikasa's number two. Finally reaching the table, he frowned. "Krista, who are these losers? And why is Freckles in my seat?" The table became quiet, and each person looked at the confrontational hulk of a male.

Usually Ymir could handle the ignorance of this asshole, but that was when it was just her and Sasha. Now she knew that Krista was involved. She couldn't keep her silence, and she wouldn't. "Who the actual fuck are you, beefcake? Nobody at this table wants you here. Especially Krista. Why do you think she's hanging out with me?" Ymir smirked slightly, noticing the twitch of the guy's eye. "Is **this** who you're trying to replace me with? You can't get any better than me. I'm the freaking quarterback. The most amazing guy in this school. It's about time you go out with me. He can't give you anything better than what I can."

It was a known fact that Reiner had wanted to go out with Krista for the entirety of high school. Every since he first laid his eyes on her in freshman year. He ended up asking her out, and she politely declined. But, he continuously asked her out each time he saw her after that. And honestly, Krista was sick of it. But, she didn't have the decency to speak her mind. So, she had to relive this situation over and over again.

"Wow. He's a bright one, isn't he? I'm a female, you asshat. You're obviously not that smart for a football player, are you?" In all honesty, Ymir was having a great time. Destroying the self-esteem of overconfident twats like him made her day. Plus, Krista hadn't said anything the whole time the ordeal was happening, but she had this twinkle in her eyes. _What does it mean? Is she happy? Who cares? I'll rip this beefcake in half regardless._

Reiner stood there looking at Ymir, his fists balled up tightly. "What's the matter? Did I say something to upset you? You know, I'm not really that sorry. I'm not sorry at all, actually." Ymir stood up, walking over to him. "You have a problem with me? Who cares. Every other person does. It's just an amazing quality that comes along with the Ymir package. But if you know what's best for you, stay away from Krista. You make her uncomfortable, you pathetic creep. Shit, you make me uncomfortable. Everything was fine until you showed up, so leave. That would be greatly appreciated, but you don't deserve that much credit. So, yeah. Go away."

Reiner was never really a stable guy. Especially when he didn't get his way or what he wanted. What he wanted was Krista. He wasn't just going to let some loser that nobody's ever heard of take Krista away from him. He was going to get her. Right? Before anyone could get a true grasp of what was going on, Reiner has tossed aside his food in exchange for something else.

 _Ymir's neck._

* * *

How was that for a cliffhanger? Was it decent? Maybe you'll come back next time to find out the fate of Ymir. But, yeah. Thanks for reading this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Why So Confrontational?

 **A/N** : Sooo. I guess this is sort of turning into the whole cliché trope of the popular girl, and the socially inept loser. Sort of. But, it's not going to be boring. I can assure you that! Some might not like the style in which I write the story, but it's the only way I know. Constructive criticism is always welcome though. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of chapters for the past two weeks. I've been really busy with school, but I'll have plenty of time after tomorrow. Anywayyy. Here's Chapter 5!~

* * *

The last thing Ymir remembered was standing in front of Reiner. She didn't know how, but apparently he was fast enough to catch her off guard. Which in anyone's opinion, was a dick move. A move that was causing everyone at the table to panic. But the one who was panicking the most was.. Well, it was a tie. On one side of the table was an angry Sasha, being held back by Mikasa. The girl was absolutely livid. _Who does this guy think he is?!_ The angry girl thought, staring daggers into him. "I will tear him in two!" The girl yelled, Mikasa's grip never loosening around the girl. _Maybe if we weren't in this situation, I could tease her.. But, that'll have to wait._ "Stop it, Sasha. You'll only get yourself in trouble. Ymir's a big girl. She can handle this guy. I know that she can." While Mikasa was trying to soothe the upset girl in her arms, she noticed something strange about Krista. It's not that she wasn't scared. She definitely was. She could see it written all over her features. But there was another problem she couldn't pinpoint. She was…

 _Frozen. Petrified. Scared. What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Krista thought, watching as Ymir struggled to loosen the grip around her neck. Her freckles were starting to turn red from the lack of air she was getting. _I can't fight him! He'd crush me in a second! But, Ymir is in trouble.. And the only reason she's in this situation is because of me._ Krista looked over at Mikasa to see her staring inquisitively. There wasn't any sign of what she should do on the scarfed girl's face, which only scared her more. She groaned audibly, internally preparing herself for what was to come. She backed up a few steps so that she would be able to build some speed for what she was about to do. _I saw this in a movie once.. I just hope that it works._ And then with all her might, she ran. Fast.

 _How did hell did I get myself in this situation? If this guy wouldn't have decided to barge over here like he owned everything, maybe I would've kept my mouth shut_. Ymir tried to pull the intruding hands off her neck, but they only got tighter the more she pulled. _Nah. I know I wouldn't have stayed quiet. But hey, I can beat this guy! I've beaten way worse than this. Plus, I have Sasha as a friend. I just need an opening.. Anything will do._

Thinking this, Ymir started noticing the edges of her sight turning black. Just as she was on the brink of panicking, which surprised even herself, something even more surprising occurred. A distraction. Just the one that she needed. But, she couldn't tell whether the distraction meant for her or Reiner. Because the small girl looked like a goddess leading her army into war. _If that sort of thing still existed, that's exactly what she would be_. Reiner must have noticed too, because he turned his head to the small blonde, letting go of his grip on nearly unconscious girl's neck. She immediately fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. She still felt as if those giant claws he called hands were still around her neck.

Reiner smirked, smiling at the result. _The loser is weak and defenseless on the ground, and the girl of my dreams is running towards me. Probably in admiration of my sheer strength. I've finally won her over. If all I had to do what beat up a loser, I'd done it months ago._ "Finally, Krista. Come to the one you want." He smiled, holding out his arms. _Perfect._ Krista thought, running closer to him. _The target I have my sight set on is unguarded. Time to pay for what you did to my friend._ A few feet away from Reiner, Krista jumped into the air, her legs aimed straight for his crotch. Her petite body actually flew, her feet connecting harshly with the center of his manhood. He fell to his knees, groaning loudly in pain. She ended up falling to the ground as well, her butt connecting with the floor. She stood up slowly, dusting off her clothes. _Did… did I do that right?_

Ymir watched the whole ordeal, holding her throat. _Holy fuck! Did she.. did she just drop kick him!?_ Ymir's eyes widened, not knowing whether to be surprised, concerned, or seriously attracted to Krista in that moment. But, she stood having composed herself a little bit from earlier. Her neck still hurt quite a bit, but she had a job to do. She couldn't just let Krista be the only one who got a good hit on him. "That was a pretty good kick, short stack. I'm surprised you even knew how to do something like that." Krista only looked away bashfully, knowing this was not the befitting behavior of someone like her. _But, it was so much fun..! And plus, now Ymir's okay._ Ymir chuckled slightly at the blonde's redness, wincing at the now bearable pain in her throat. Though, the pain reminded her of what she intended to do. Of **who** she intended to get back at.

Somehow failing to notice, there had been a crowd of students gathered around them since the beginning of the physical encounter. Getting caught up in the excitement and adrenaline of it all, the two only noticed when some students started cheering. _"Let's go Krista! C'mon Ymir!~"_ Most of the students were unpopular around the school, or just unknown, but they all knew Reiner. The reason being that he was a complete ass to everyone. They enjoyed the fact that for once, they weren't the one being bothered or mistreated just for being themselves. _"Reiner sucks! Make him feel what we've felt!"_

Turning around to where one particular student still sat on the ground clutching himself, she smirked since she once again had the upper hand. _He's never getting that close to me again. If I can't protect myself, who will protect Krista? Not like that's any of my business or anything... But, still. Something needs to be done about it._

Confident in her ability once more, she approached Reiner. "Apparently, after everything you've done, Krista still doesn't want you." The boy frowned, gritting his teeth in the process. He really couldn't stand the one person in front of him. "That's all I was trying to say from the very beginning. But you felt the need to put your bear claws on me, thinking that it was okay. It wasn't." Ymir deadpanned, showing just how annoyed she was. "Why did you do it? Thought that it would show your strength or something? Your masculinity?" Ymir rolled her eyes, even more annoyed that one of those could actually be the reason. "But, hey. Look who's on the ground now? And, it wasn't even done by me. It was from the one that you want. Ironic, isn't it?" Ymir flashed a charming smile at the girl standing behind her, watching her flush red. _He wouldn't be able to do that, now would he?_ "Better enjoy it while it lasts, bud. That's the closest she's ever going to come to your dick in this lifetime. If you have one… but that's besides the point. Basically what I'm saying is.. I haven't had my turn yet. And I really don't appreciate the fact that you would try to choke me. That was where you fucked up. Though, I honestly don't feel like wasting anymore time on you. So, how about I just do this?"

Pulling back her fist, she prepared to hit him right in the nose. But before she could, her fist was caught in a warmer, much smaller hand. "Ymir. Let's go." Krista whispered, rubbing her thumb against the freckled girl's hand. It was oddly.. _comforting_ for the much taller of the two. Though, she was still confused as to why she couldn't hit him too. "Why? It was just getting to the good part. You can't be the only one who gets to hit him." Ymir frowned, pointing with her other hand at the boy starting to slowly recover. "Why? Because he wouldn't tell on me. If you broke his nose or something, he would try to have you suspended on the spot. And I don't want that, okay?" Ymir watched the small girl considerately, and then nodded slowly. "But, I really don't feel like going back to class. After all this excitement, I could care less about my education." Ymir looked around, noticing that the crowd had vanished since the main event was over. "Are you guys willing to skip the rest of school with some delinquents like us?" Ymir snickered, walking over to a now calm Sasha and a concerned Mikasa where they last left them at the table. Reiner had disappeared along with the crowd, but Ymir knew better than to think that this would be the last she'd see of him.

Meanwhile, Krista thought about her options. _I have to go to class… Someone would instantly notice if I wasn't present._ She was one of those students, honored and more than attentive in class. _But if I did go, would someone cover for me? I wouldn't mind if they did, but it's not their responsibility to. Do I even need a cover? Maybe I'm worrying too much._ The blonde looked at the tall girl, wondering what would be the right thing to do. _The right thing to do would be to go to your next class like the good student that you are. But the fun thing to do would be to go with Ymir. More time with Ymir would always be the best option._

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but… l-let's go?" Krista was kind of nervous at the idea of skipping school for the first time, but at the same time she was smiling brightly at the idea of being with her newfound friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dashing Delinquents Debut!

A/N: I actually thought that I'd get a couple of chapters finished over the break, but I got really distracted. The more I put my mind to something, the more distracted I get from doing it. I don't know why. But, it's okay! At least there's this, one of the finished products of this week. So, chapter 6 starts...now!

* * *

"L-let's go..?" Krista nervously uttered to Ymir, the other table members unaware of what she was actually talking about. The tall girl laughed at how nervous the small girl was. All they were doing was skipping school. She had done it plenty of times with Sasha, and who knows? Mikasa probably had experience somewhere along the line too. But, Krista? Ymir knew that this would be her first time, and she would make it one to remember. _Krista's first time… Ugh. Stop thinking like that, you pervert. She's far too innocent to even be thought of like that. But, fucking hell. Who hasn't thought about her like that?_

Ymir scowled at the thought of someone else thinking of Krista that way. _Not that I have a say or anything, but if I catch someone else who thinks about her like that.. they won't be thinking anything else for a while. Who knows who'll try to steal her away from me? Oh… Away from Sasha too, of course. She's our friend now, right? So it's only fair that I want to protect her. Right?_ Ymir only stopped scowling when her train of thought was interrupted by the usual, carefree Sasha. Not the Sasha who wanted to destroy Reiner a few minutes prior. "Hey, Ymir! How are the stars up there? We can see how freaking spaced out you are from right here." The girl looked at her friend with slight concern written on her features. "What are you even thinking about?"

The freckled girl looked at her friend, shaking her head. She even decided to let the horrible joke slide. That was just the only way her friend knew how to express that she cared. "Nothing too important. I was just thinking about how when the bell rings, Krista and I are ditching this hellhole and the rest of our classes for something much more fun. Are you and Scarfy down?" Although the tall brunette was obviously lying about what she was thinking about, Sasha decided to let it go. For now, that is. She'd totally find out what it was later though.

"Of course I wanna go! I'm out of snacks, Ymir. I can't stay here for another few hours." The hungry girl whined slightly, looking at the girl beside her. "Do you wanna go, Mikasa? I promise that it'll be fun, and I'm so much cooler outside of school." Sasha slicked back her hair, mildly posing for the other girl. This only caused the scarfed girl to chuckle, playfully pushing the other girl away from her. "I suppose I can afford to miss a few classes. Someone has to keep an eye on this dork." Mikasa rolled her eyes, adjusting her scarf slightly. She still had her mouth uncovered, so it was easy to notice the little smile that played on her face as she talked about Sasha. "You can handle my other dork for the day. She's all yours. Just don't get any funny ideas, or I _**will**_ hunt you down." At this statement, both the freckled girl and the blonde flared immensely in color.

Noticing that she wasn't the center of attention, the hungry girl picked up a school bag from the floor, and pulled something out of it. It wasn't until Sasha opened the contents that Ymir realized what it was. "Hey, you ass. That's my candy, and my school bag." The girl looked at the candy in her hand, and then back to Ymir. She shrugged as she continued to eat it, even offering some to Mikasa who happily accepted. "I don't see your name on it, Freckles." The girl laughed, knowing Ymir hated to be called that. It only pointed out the obvious, so why would she want to be nicknamed that? "You are _**so**_ dead." The tall girl deadpanned, making her way over to Sasha's side of the table.

The amused girl hopped up from the table, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Ymir's wrath. Soon, the bell rang dismissing the students from lunch, and basically telling them to go to their next classes. Ymir had stopped chasing after the other girl at this point, grabbing her bag while she remained on the opposite side of the table. The remaining members of the table followed suit, grabbing their things from the floor.

Krista was about to ready herself for her next class, when a much larger hand latched onto hers once again. "This way, newbie. We're ditching, remember?" Ymir grinned, dragging the small girl behind her. All four of the girls had somehow ended up in the girl's restroom, causing a large amount of confusion to appear on the blonde's face. "Why did we come here? Do you have to go?" Krista asked, pointing to multiple unoccupied stalls. Ymir snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. "No, Krista. This is our ticket out of here. See that window?" Ymir asked, pointing to the only one within the girl's sight. "That's how we're getting out of here. We're each going to climb through it."

The small girl was honestly even more confused. "How are we each going to climb through it? It's too high up. Plus, we'd have to get our things through too and…" As the blonde trailed on about the flaws she saw in the plan, the freckled girl shushed her. "You worry too much about the wrong things, my sweet little Krista. Haven't you heard the saying, 'Never doubt Ymir'? Because if you do, bad things will happen." Ymir laughed at the now pouty Krista, getting ready to further explain her plan.

"Nobody's ever heard of that saying, dipshit." Sasha snickered at Mikasa's sudden outburst, surprised that she would even think to talk to the tall girl that way. "If we doubt you, bad things will happen? You are a bad thing. Now, continue on with your plan or whatever." Ymir wanted to say something really snarky to the scarfed girl, but thought against it. _She's Krista's best friend, who has the ability to tell Krista not to hang with me anymore. The things I want to say to her! She's almost as bad as Sasha. Oh, no. Two Sashas._ Ymir shuddered at the thought.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.. I am the key to this plan's success. The only one tall enough to get through the window is me. And even I have to jump to reach it. So before, when Sasha and I did this, I'd pick her up and toss her out the window. Well, toss wouldn't be the right word. But, I made sure that she got through it unharmed. Anyway, I'd then toss our things, which she would so swiftly catch. Lastly, I'd get myself through the window. Now that it's four of us, that means there's more of you to toss." Ymir amusedly smirked at Mikasa, who was now worried for her safety. "Who's going first?" Ymir looked over the group of girls before making her first pick.

"Sasha! One of our veteran delinquents. You will be going first. Come on." The girl reluctantly nodded, taking off her bag and preparing herself for what was to come. Ymir cupped her hands, so that she would be able to lift the girl. Putting one foot into the cup of Ymir's hand, the girl's whole body was easily lifted and she was able to open the window. Once it was open, she sat on top of the ledge like there was nothing to it. "I'll meet you guys on the other side." She smiled giving a peace sign, before hopping down. "Who's next?" The tall girl grinned, cracking her knuckles slightly.

 _"Miiikaaasaaa~"_ Ymir said in a sing-song voice, voicing her anticipation. "You're up next. Get a move on." Mikasa rolled her eyes once more, crossing her arms at the girl's tone. "I swear if you do anything different than what you did for Sasha, I will physically harm you." Ymir just chuckled at the girl's attitude, cupping her hands once more. The scarfed girl did as demonstrated, and made her way to the window's ledge. Before she hopped down, she pointed at Krista. "Don't let her peep under your dress, Krista. She's a pervert." And with that, she smiled and hopped down. Ymir was left to cool the fire that flared up in her body after the scarfed girl said that. "A-Are you ready, Krista?" Ymir asked, the question just a whisper as it left her mouth.

Krista shyly nodded, as she walked over to the freckled girl. They stared at each other for a few moments, not sure how to continue on. Ymir decided that she would be the one to break the silence. "I would never peek under your dress.. You know that, right? Only unless, you asked me to. Not that you would want to..." Ymir sighed, rubbing her face frustratedly. "Just know that I'm not a pervert." The tall girl frowned, not liking the inaccurate title being bestowed upon her. She could handle things like sexy, or handsome. Hell, sometimes even pretty when she felt like it. But, perverted? That simply wouldn't do. _Although earlier, I kind of was being a pervert… But, I would never peek under her dress. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind! Ugh, Mikasa. I'm **so** going to get you back for this._

The small girl only started laughing, and Ymir didn't know what to do. _Did she actually believe Mikasa!? Why is she laughing? It's so not funny._ Finally the small girl spoke, enlightening Ymir as to why she was laughing. "You should've seen your face." Krista reached up to caress Ymir's cheek, smiling. "I know that you would never do something like that intentionally. That was just Mikasa being Mikasa. I trust you to be the one who'll lift me. Okay? So, I'm ready." Krista pulled her hand away from Ymir's face, as she waited for her to be ready as well. With a determined look on her face, Ymir cupped her hands once more and nodded towards the girl. Krista took notice, and did what she watched the other two do, smiling happily as she sat on the ledge. "That wasn't so bad." She giggled, swinging her legs slightly. "I'll be waiting for you, Ymir." She waved, before hopping gracefully off the ledge.

Ymir hurriedly tossed their things through the window, before sending herself through it as well. Once all four of them were outside, each with their particular school bags, Sasha spoke up. "Where are we even going this time, Ymir? The freckled girl thought about it for a second. _Since this is Krista's first time skipping school, and hanging out with me, it has to be something fun. Something that she won't forget. And I think I know just the place to go. It'll be perfect._

The tall, freckled girl chuckled, as she responded to the question. _"You'll see."_

* * *

A/N: This was a pretty normal chapter, I think. Nothing too exciting happened, since the real fun starts next chapter. Where should they go? Where will they go? I'm not too sure myself, but if anyone reading has a suggestion, I'm open to them. Until next time though! Later~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A' For Amusement and A Good Time~ Part 1!

 **A/N** : There was so much that I wanted to do for this chapter, yet so little time. School has been kicking my ass, and I lost my internet for a week. It's been so long since I've posted, and now I feel bad. I promise that you I'll have the next chapter out no later than a week after this one. There will be no excuses because I really miss writing for you guys. But ultimately for this chapter, I wanted to combine a few ideas together so that the real fun could begin. But, I had to divide it into two parts. Part two will come out later. Also for the few who did this, thank you for the positive comments and suggestions from before. You might not think so, but they made me really happy. Like seriously, from the bottom of my heart. Anyway, time to emerge yourself in this journey... Or something. Chapter 7 starts in 3..2..1!

* * *

As Ymir thought about their future destination, she also led their vibrant little squad of delinquents. If anyone saw them in public, they wouldn't suspect how odd of a bunch they really were. A tall, questionable knight, a small, graceful princess, an expressive, hungry squire, and a mostly quiet, scarfed marquis. Or something like that. On the contrary, they actually complemented each other quite well. Though, Ymir wouldn't dare be the one to mention it.

Suddenly the tall girl turned to look at all of them, stopping the whole group in their path. "Before we get to the place, do any of you guys have money on you? In order for this to work, we each need to chime in. You know?" Each of the girls that Ymir faced, nodded as they went to their own unique hiding places for their money stashes. Ymir pulled a balled up wad of bills from the pocket of her black, skinny jeans. Most of it was her lunch money for the week, but she could bring something to eat from home if this would help her please Krista. Speaking of the tiny blonde, she pulled out some crisp, folded bills from a cute, little wallet she carried in her bag. Ymir recognized the wallet from Sailor Moon, since it was in the shape of Luna's small head with the little kitty ears at the top of it. _She likes Sailor Moon. That's like.. an anime classic, which is a really big plus in my book. Besides, I could totally be the Sailor Uranus to her Sailor Neptune. Heh. Uranus.._

Getting back on track, the food-fueled girl pulled her money from a fairly, normal place. _Not_. Taking off one of her shoes, she pulled out a folded up piece of change. This was her snack money for the day, but she could spare a few for a good cause. Ymir looked at her friend in confusion, but mostly disgust. "Ew, Sash. Do you know how bad your feet reek sometimes? Now the money's going to smell weird." Ymir put a hand over her nose to emphasize the fact of the matter. The freckled girl waited for the outburst that she knew was definitely going to come. _3..2..1.._ Sasha frowned, pointing at Ymir. "They do not reek! Ever! I even took a shower this morning..! So I know for sure that they don't. Wanna take a whiff?" Sasha asked deviously, lifting her foot as she hopped closer to her friend.

"If you come any closer, I'll tell that one over there about the 'three strikes' thing from Hanji-sensei's class." The tall girl smirked, as she nodded over to Mikasa. Mikasa looked at Sasha questioningly, curious as to what the tall girl could mean. Sasha waved her hands dismissively, smiling sheepishly in the process. "Oooh, that. That was.. nothing really. She's just joking around. Heheheh. She's so funny.." All the meanwhile, she was slowly putting her shoe back on. She knew that Ymir wasn't kidding around about telling Mikasa anything regarding her crush on her. Ymir was just that shitty sometimes. And yet, the hungry brunette still stuck around after all this time. _She might be my best bud, but I don't need her ruining anything before it even starts. This is my chance to like, charm Mikasa. With all my…woo. Or is it woo her with all my charm? Either way, this is my time to shine in the spotlight._ The brunette looked over to the scarfed girl, biting her lip apprehensively. _Wherever Ymir takes us, I hope Mikasa likes it._

The girl in question was busy adjusting her clothes, while she waited to hear or see Ymir's grand idea of an outing. Though, compared to what the others were wearing, she kind of looked like a fashionista or something. Her clothes were simple, but the way she presented herself wasn't. She wore a light gray crop top sweater that barely covered her stomach, a black skirt that stopped way before her knees, dark gray leggings, black knee high boots, and her red scarf to top it all off. Finally when it appeared that the two friends were done teasing each other, she pulled her money out… from between her cleavage.

This caused the small blonde to become pale, while the hungry brunette reddened to the absolute max. "Mikasa. What have I told you about putting your money.. there?" Mikasa looked down to her chest, and then towards her small friend. "I don't see what the big problem is. Every girl has them, and the money's all going to the same place." The scarfed girl deadpanned, still not noticing what was wrong with her way of carrying her money. Ymir snickered, not seeing anything wrong with it either. _Look at their faces.. What the actual fuck. This is comedy **gold**._

Composing herself the best she could, Ymir spoke clearly. "You guys. Enough with the mischief.." Ymir tilted her head before making a face of disgust. "Gross. Those words actually sound weird leaving my mouth. I am all about mischief. I am mischief incarnate. But, that is not the point I wanted to make." The freckled girl held out her hand, wiggling her fingers slightly. "Let's see how much money we'll have altogether. Then maybe, we can split it some type of way. Like, we can each get a certain amount, _or_ we can be split into groups of two. You know? To have more money to spend." Scratching the back of her head sheepishly, Ymir looked anywhere but the small blonde besides Sasha. _I don't want it to seem like I have ulterior motives or anything, but I really wanna be grouped with Krista.. I wanna get to know her better and all that stuff you see on tv. Mikasa said herself that I could! 'Take care of her dork' or something along those lines. So, I will. In my own way, of course._

"That sounds reasonable, I guess." Mikasa said, handing her money to Ymir. It was a folded up twenty dollar bill from the depths of her.. abundant chest. Sasha was the next to give her money, pouting slightly in the process. Though, her enthusiasm still kind of outshone her now fading period of brief sadness. "Luckyyy!~" She whined, giving Ymir a wadded up twenty as well. Ymir straightened out the bills, adding her own while she was at it. With her money included, they had a solid sixty dollars, which was barely enough for what they were doing. But, beggars couldn't be choosers. Or however that saying went.

Krista was the last to contribute, a hint of sorrow in her eyes as she did. "I'm so sorry. I only have loose change on me right now.. I hope that's okay. I would give you more if I had it on me." She said softly, handing Ymir what she had. Ymir shook her head, her hands following the motion. "No, no, no. It's okay. It's the thought that matters. We should have just enough to do what we want to anyway." Ymir started to count the money, noticing that the total was way off. _What the hell. Before Krista contributed, we had sixty dollars and now we have one hundred. Was forty dollars her idea of **spare** change? It kinda makes me wonder what kind of lifestyle she lives. A goddess is only fit for a fortress or something, I guess. But, forty dollars? Really? That could be my lunch for two weeks!_

"So now that you have our money, can we please go already? We've been standing here for almost ten minutes.. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to have some fun!" Sasha cheered, throwing her fist into the air.

"Okay, okay. Calm your tits, party animal. We'll be there in no time. Just.. shut up and follow me." With that, they trudged on hoping to make it to their goal soon. Whatever that goal _was_ , exactly...

* * *

"We're here. What do you all think?" Ymir cracked a slight smile as her group approached the entrance. She didn't know where she saw the flyer, but the fair was in town for two weeks. _Now that I think about it, I was with Sasha when we saw it on a bulletin board near the cafeteria. I didn't really care about it at the time, but I still remember seeing it. Plus, this was the closest to an amusement park that I could think of. A real amusement park would take hours to get there by foot._ The tall girl sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She finally turned around, wanting to see the expressions of the other girls with her.

The small blonde girl beamed as she looked at all the rides and stands behind the gated entrance. "Oh my goodness, Ymir! You brought us to the fair? I've always wanted to go. Oooh. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The young girl squealed, having trouble keeping her excitement to herself. The freckled girl became slightly bashful, as the blonde thanked her with all that she had. "It was nothing. Really." She said, the usual confidence gone from her voice. Talking to Krista always seemed to do that to her.

Meanwhile, Sasha was utterly confused. "I've been asking you to go to the fair with me for like, forever. But you said you didn't have a reason to go. Now all of a sudden, you wanna go? What's your reason?" Ymir bit her bottom lip, looking at her shoes that now seemed very interesting. Her freckles almost disappeared among the sea of red consuming her face. _Sasha! Why are you pointing out things that are better left unsaid..? I thought you were my friend!_ Picking up on what was going on, Mikasa held out her hand for their share of money. She would gladly take Sasha with her instead, leaving the other two paired together. Ymir, still not meeting their eyes, handed Mikasa an even fifty dollars. "Let's go, Sasha. I bet they have way better food here than the cafeteria." At the word 'food' Sasha took off running, the scarfed girl right on her tail. She had been caught off guard by the speed of the hungry girl, but she could easily catch up.

"So. It's just us now, huh?" The blonde asked, eyes sparkling with the delight of a small child. Ymir nodded, putting her hands behind her head. Looking around, she noticed that many people filled the spacious fair grounds, even though it was only a little after noon. With determination set on her face, Krista came to the conclusion that she wanted to have fun too. With Ymir alongside her, of course. So, she reached up on her tiptoes, and grabbed one of the taller girl's arms, pulling it down to her side.

"I don't think that I mind. Not one bit." She whispered softly, guiding the freckled girl through the gates of what would soon be a day to remember.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, this was Part 1 of the outing! What did you guys think? I know it was mostly a bunch of build up, but it's hard trying to include every single important thing without having a bunch of build up. But, next chapter will be the fair! Maybe, Ymir will have something else up her sleeve too? Who knows? One thing is for sure though. The pairs will be learning more about each other next time we see them. So, please stay tuned. And, see you later! Hopefully, later this week...but still, later!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 'A' For Amusement and A Good Time~ Part 2!

A/N: Sometimes I just don't know what to write for these notes. I know I don't have to write anything, but I like to let you guys know something going in my life before I start. Like, kind of a way to connect with you. Sooo, fun fact: This week I've been trying to get into editing. It's kind of fun, if you know what to do. Though, I only slightly know what to do. Also, sorry for being late on the week thing. I know I said I would finish in a week, and I know I promised.. I kinda just wanted to post on April 1st. New chapter for a new month. You know? But then, I got distracted and couldn't proofread. No excuses though. I failed my objective. Anyway, have fun with Chapter 8. I'd have nothing accomplished if you didn't. And, please don't forget to review. Your criticism is really appreciated.

* * *

Walking through the gate, both girls were hit with the lively sounds of music and the smells of various types of food. The current song that played throughout the fairgrounds was 'Don't Let Me Down' by The Chainsmokers, and the smaller of the two smiled at the choice of music. The fair always played fairly modern and popular music that they thought would enhance the experience for all ages. But, most of the ones who knew the songs were teens like Krista. She was currently singing along, keeping her grasp on the tall brunette's freckled arm as they walked together.

"I need ya, I need ya, I need you right now. Yeah, I need you right now." The young blonde quietly sang along with the lyrics of the song, not noticing the attention of a certain tall figure next to her, watching in awe. The freckled girl didn't mean to stare, but the voice of the small blonde was.. nice. _She really is like an angel amongst a crowd of normality. Woah. That was so poetic. Way to go, me. I should totally use that sometime._

"So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down. I think I'm losing my mind now." _I honestly didn't even know this song that well before. I had heard it once or twice on the radio before, but I never really paid attention to it. It didn't pique my interest, so what was the point of listening? But, this version that I'm hearing right now isn't that bad. But, only because Krista's singing most of it. Am I losing my own mind? This song is so.. girly. Feelings and a dependence on someone you 'love' are so much work. Why would you even dare to sing about it?_

"It's in my head, darling, I hope. That you'll be here, when I need you the most. So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down. D-don't let me down." The blonde finished with the last lyrics of the chorus, smiling brightly, as if she wanted to replace the sun. _Even if it's just a song, you don't ever have to worry about me letting you down. I mean, us. As in Sasha too. But still, we won't._

"Sorry about that. That song is really catchy, and singing is just so much fun. Don't you think?" The tall girl shrugged, stifling a fake yawn with her unoccupied hand. "I mean. I guess that it's okay. As long as you're by yourself or something." The blonde shook her head, sighing softly. "I can see your point, but singing with someone is just as fun. You should've sang with me." Before Ymir had a chance to object, the small girl was already on a different subject.

"What should we do first?" The blonde pondered, looking at the many different rides that were in her line of sight. Suddenly she heard screaming, and turned toward the source of the loud noise. Ymir swore that the other girl's eyes grew three sizes that day. "Let's go on that one! Right now! Come on!" Ymir felt her arm being tugged, but it wasn't doing any good. The taller girl didn't budge even an inch. "Small fry. What are you doing? You're going to rip my arm off." Ymir laughed, watching as Krista enthusiastically tried to pull her along. "I want to ride that roller coaster! Look at how the people are screaming. That must mean it's fun, right? So, let's go experience it! Together!"

The freckled girl had never seen the other so enthusiastic about something. Besides coming to the fair that is. _My question is, why hadn't she been before? Couldn't she have went with her family or something?_ Feeling herself still being pulled by the arm, she looked down at the other girl. "Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, I know I could, but can you?" The smaller girl frowned, slightly glaring at the taller girl. "Of course I can handle it. Now, will you please come before the line gets longer?" Ymir resigned herself, smiling as she let herself be pulled along by the blonde.

Before they could ride the actual roller coaster, they had to buy tokens. Tokens were kind of expensive, being a dollar each. But tokens could literally grant access to any ride. So, the two weren't complaining. Still having their share of money in her pocket, Ymir purchased enough tokens so that they could each ride a couple of rides. Finally, they both set foot in line for the massive roller coaster. The line actually wasn't that long, considering they got a decent spot in it. When it was their time to board the ride, Ymir gave the fairground worker two tokens, and they left their bags in the little waiting area watched by another worker. The worker who collected their tokens made sure the two girls were secured safely into the ride, before checking on the others.

As soon as the roller coaster took off, Krista lost all the cool she had, and started to scream. "Ahhh, Ymir! It's too fast! I'm having second thoughts about this!" She screamed, knowing her words wouldn't reach Ymir unless she did. Well, that was half of the reason. The other half of the reason was that she was scared out of her mind. _What was I thinking!? I know that I'm afraid of heights.. I just figured that this would be something Ymir was into._ "Woooo-hoooo! This is fucking awesome! How can you not enjoy this!?" _At least I was right about that. But, I don't think I can make it through the rest of this thing.._

Ymir looked over to her left to see if the small blonde was still uncomfortable. The freckled girl was surprised to see that she wasn't uncomfortable. It was much, much, worse than that. The blonde was visibly pale as her small hands gripped the guardrail. She was gripping so hard that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. "Krista! You have to calm down! Krista?" _Oh no. She has tears in her eyes. Why would she get on a roller coaster if she hates them this much? It doesn't matter. I need to calm her down._

Ymir reached out her hand, prying Krista's away from the railing. She intertwined her larger hand with the blond's much smaller one. The freckled girl leaned over slightly, and whispered into her ear so that she could hear her. "You're going to be okay, Krista. I've got you. Okay?" The tall girl proceeded to hold the small girl's hand throughout the whole ride, checking to see if she was okay through every loop and drop, and never letting go.

* * *

On the other _hand_ , Sasha and Mikasa were going to every food stand there was. Mikasa had no idea how they were going to eat all of this. So far they had almost one of everything. And, the food was so gigantic! "Sasha.. Don't you think you're going a bit.. overboard?" So far, the brunette had a corn dog, nachos, chili-cheese fries, a funnel cake, cotton candy, corn-on-the-cob, a burger, and anything else you could think of. "This is nothing, young grasshopper. But, we could sit down and eat if you'd like?" As anyone could imagine, carrying all this food was really hard. Sasha carried a fair share of it, while Mikasa carried a bit as well. "Yeah. I'd like that.. a lot." The scarfed girl smiled, walking alongside Sasha.

They eventually found a nice, unoccupied picnic table under the shade of some tree. Setting down all of the food in their arms, they took a seat next to one another. Sasha was the first to sit down, Mikasa following after. "What should we try first, oh wise one?" The brunette gasped, surprised that the other girl was even asking for her opinion. _Finally. Someone who realizes the connoisseur of food I truly am. I must not let this golden opportunity slip away from me!_

"I suggest going for the chili-cheese fries first. Chili-cheese fries are amazing." The scarfed girl contemplated for a moment, before nodding. "Okay then. Ahhh." Mikasa opened up mouth slightly, waiting for the other girl to feed her. Sasha looked between the fries, and Mikasa's slightly opened mouth. Mustering up her courage, Sasha picked up a fry covered with chili and cheese. She slowly brought it to the scarfed girl's mouth, tilting her chin so that she wouldn't waste anything. Mikasa took the fry into her mouth, starting to chew.

"So? How it is?" Sasha asked curiously, watching the other girl excitedly. Mikasa smiled, after swallowing the bite of food in her mouth. "It was actually really, really good. I'm glad I listened to you." The brunette flushed, taking a bite of a fry for herself. Eating was the only thing she could do to keep herself from doing something stupid. Like for instance.. kissing those soft, pink lips. _Sasha! Get it together! You can't be having these thoughts. Especially such, lewd thoughts involving Mikasa. Kissing is like, a big step. I can't do that!_ The scarfed girl tilted her head, looking awfully confused by her friend's suddenly strange behavior. "Sasha? Hey. What's wrong? You kinda zoned out. Is the food not good enough for your liking? Or, is it just me that's not entertaining? I can understand if it's second one." Mikasa began to anxiously adjust her scarf, wanting the lower half of her face to be covered once more. Then, she wouldn't have to fake a smile if the brunette was actually already tired of her this quickly.

Sasha hurriedly waved her hands, one slightly covered with a bit of cheese. Which was really unfortunate for the hungry girl because she had chili on the corner of her mouth as well. "No, no, no! I enjoy your company! Your presence! Your existence! You're really fun and beautiful and I love hanging out with you! Don't ever leave or cover up your pretty smile when I'm around! Okay?!" The girl enthusiastically yelled, forgetting for a second who she was talking to. _You've spilled like, half the beans Sasha. What the hell. Me and my big mouth. What if she doesn't want to hang out anymore? She might think that I'm weird or something._ The scarfed girl laughed, picking up a napkin from one of the food vendors they went to. She gently wiped the corner of the other girl's mouth, her laugh never ceasing to anything below a chuckle. "You really are an interesting girl, Sasha Braus." The brunette flushed once more as Mikasa started to close the little bit of space between their legs. Our legs are touching! _She's so close that I can smell her. She smells like flowers and the sweetest of cotton candies! Yummy. Well, not flowers. They probably wouldn't taste very good._

"I want you to keep doing that. Being yourself around me.. Okay? I've never been as genuinely enthralled by someone else besides Hist-" Mikasa bit her tongue, trying to stop herself from slipping up completely. _Shit. That was too close. Did she hear me?_ Sasha caught the slight slip up, wondering who this 'Hist' person could be. _She said 'besides' which means she probably still hangs out with them. Hm. I'll pretend that she didn't hear anything. For now, that is. But, it looks like I have some competition._ The girl nodded meekly, smiling at the thought that Mikasa wanted to keep her around. From then on, the two started to try the large variety of foods Sasha had wanted. The brunette fed the scarfed girl something naturally whenever she opened her mouth. _And, it looks like I'm winning._

* * *

The two sets of girls did even more after their first major events. Ymir ended up taking Krista on the carousel, which was more of the blonde's style. _I'm glad she's having fun now._ Mikasa ended up taking Sasha to the bumper cars, where the brunette puked after from eating so much. _I told her not to try and eat **all** of that food._ Mikasa made sure to hold the girl's hair back, and gave her a breath mint afterwards. The freckled girl also won the blonde a Luna plush at the basketball toss after noticing her wallet earlier. The short girl squealed with excitement because of how much she absolutely loved it. _How did she know I love Sailor Moon?_ Ymir only wondered where the Krista got all her energy from. The scarfed girl did something similar for Sasha, winning the brunette a potato plush at the darts stand after noticing the hungry girl staring at it. She was confused about whether or not Sasha thought it was cute, or wanted to eat it. _It's so cute I could eat it!_ Or maybe it was a little bit of both. Eventually, night rolled around, and the pairs were putting their last couple of minutes to good use. Sasha and Mikasa decided to end the night with the Ferris Wheel, while Ymir and Krista decided to hang out on a bench right beneath the stars.

On the bench, Ymir and Krista relaxed, doing nothing more but basking in each other's company. "Did you have fun today, short stack?" The freckled girl asked, looking up at the assortment of lights and stars in the sky. The blonde nodded lightly, yawning contentedly. She leaned over slowly, laying her head on Ymir's shoulder. "Today was one of the best days of my life. I don't get to do things like this often. Or ever, really. There's never anyone to go with." Ymir wraps her arm around the small girl on her side. "What about Mikasa? Or a family member? Do you have any siblings?" Krista sleepily replies, her answers getting slower and slower. "I have an older sister… named Nanaba. But, she doesn't stay at the house with our parents. She goes to college... at the Sina University. She only really visits around holidays and such."

The sleepy blonde yawns once more, not being able to talk for much longer. She could probably get through one more question. "What are your parents like, small fry?" The small girl shrugs, not really knowing how to respond. "They're always busy with work. I rarely get to see them. It's all about the family business, they say." The blond would realize sooner or later that she slipped up, but for right now, all she could think about was sleep. The girl dozed off in Ymir's embrace, and the freckled girl could only wonder what the family business was. _I'll find out in enough time, I guess._ Ymir thought, as she tilted her head back, and began to close her eyes as well. _I'll just wait for the others to finish up then._

* * *

On the Ferris Wheel, where they slowly turned, Mikasa and Sasha enjoyed the sweet sounds of the fairground nightlife. It wasn't exactly quiet, but it was comforting in a way. Hearing the noises of the people still bustling around, the sound of music grower fainter as they rose, and the silence of each other as they watched the scenery from a bird's eye view.

"Hey, Mikasa." The brunette whispers softly, looking at the girl next to her. "Mm?" The scarfed beauty responded, giving her complete attention. "Won't your parents be upset that you stayed out this late? Not that I mind, but they might be worried." Sasha unknowingly said, watching the girl's expression change from one of content to one of sorrow. "Sasha… My parents died in a car crash when I was younger." She said, whispering as if talking any louder would break her. "I live with my brother now. And, he doesn't mind me coming home late. As long as I come back safely, that is." She smiled sadly, tugging softly at her scarf. She'd had plenty of time to think about the death of her parents, and she had somewhat come to terms with it.. But, that didn't mean she was absolutely okay with it.

Sasha could tell that she had introduced a sensitive subject, which she honestly didn't mean to do. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." The brunette whined, practically on the verge of tears. "Sasha. I know. It's cool. But now, you have to make it up to me." The girl nodded, up for doing anything to appease the melancholy girl. "It's your job to keep me company from now on. Keep me from being lonely while your friend occupies mine. Think you can do that?"

The girl asked such an ordinary request that Sasha thought she was kidding. But once she saw that the scarfed girl was waiting for her answer, she hurriedly responded, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer. "Of course I will." She whispered, as the Ferris Wheel was making its way down to the ground. Mikasa smiled, hugging the now flustered girl to her chest. "Thank you." She said softly, and in that moment, Sasha knew that she didn't ever want to leave this girl's side.

Once the Ferris Wheel came to a stop, the two hopped off and grabbed their bags from the waiting area. A feminine voice soon came from the speakers located all around the fair. **"All who participated in today's festivities, we thank you for coming today. But, the fair will be closing in five minutes. We advise that you start packing your things and prepare to leave. Again, thank you for coming. Feel free to come again."** The two girls nodded, before they started walking.

"We should go find the others. But, where could they be?" Mikasa thought about it, before she had a moment of realization. "When Krista does a lot of stuff, or exercises, she gets super sleepy. They're probably just lying around somewhere. Let's go look around for a bit." After covering about three benches, Sasha was ready to give up. "Where could they be?" She whined, starting to drag her feet. "If you'd just look, you'd see that they're right there." Mikasa laughed, pulling the the unmotivated brunette along with her.

Making it to the bench occupied by two sleeping girls, the pair woke up Ymir, leaving the blonde to peacefully sleep. "Huh..? What time is it?" The freckled girl stretched, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. The scarfed girl sighed, as she looked at the time, yawning in the process as well. "It's 10:58 pm. The fair will be closing in like, two minutes. You should pick her up, so that we can get moving." The tall girl took that as her cue, before standing up and carefully putting Krista on her back.

The sleeping girl slowly wrapped her arms around a strong neck that could only belong to Ymir. Though, it was no longer sore from the incident that had occurred that morning. With her own bag and the blonde's as well, Ymir and the others exited the gates of the fairgrounds. "Today was honestly more fun than I could have imagined. I actually wouldn't mind doing this again. But like, with all four of us in the same place, hanging out together. You know?" Sasha dramatically gasped, making sure to put her hand over her mouth and everything. "Oh my goodness. Ymir is sharing what she actually feels? My little girl is growing up so fast." For extra effect, the girl pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

Ymir rolled her own eyes, before she retorted back just as fiercely. "Does that make Mikasa my stepmother?" The freckled girl groaned, and in response, the brunette turned the color of Mikasa's scarf. The girl in question was laughing, because that was the only thing she could do. _This atmosphere right here… is exactly what I meant. It's something that I've always wanted. It's awesome._ Ymir thought to herself, as she and the others who were awake looked for the nearest bus station that would take them home and be the end to their amazing day.

* * *

A/N: Well. That was the fair! What did you guys think? This was a pretty fun chapter to write, after all. It was actually longer than the other chapters too, which surprised me. I just wanted to make it an enjoyable experience though. But, that's pretty much all I have to say. I hope you come back for the next chapter. See you~


End file.
